It is known in the art to provide engine starters that employ over-run clutches or one-way torque transfer gear assemblies between the starter motor and the engine. The over-run clutch or other one-way drive assembly allows the starter motor to turn the engine when the engine is substantially stationary, and then automatically disengage when the engine starts to run on its own, turning faster than the starter motor. During operation, lubrication of the over-run clutch and other moving parts is typically accomplished by a pump that operates in conjunction with the starter. Currently, either a small centrifugal, gear, or g-rotor (gerotor) pump is used to supply lubricating oil to the overrunning section of the air turbine starter. While such pump systems are useful, they suffer from a number of disadvantages, especially when applied to air turbine starters for aircraft engines. Among these disadvantages are complexity, reliability, cost, and sensitivity to altitude. Accordingly there continues to be a need for an improved lubricating method and pump for use in an engine starter, especially for aircraft engines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved aircraft engine starter assembly that incorporates a pump for providing a lubricating fluid to rotating components housed within the starter assembly, including a clutch system, bearings, seals and gears. In addition, it is desirable that the improved aircraft starter assembly incorporate a means for lubricating the rotating components of the system in which the lubricating means is not sensitive to altitude. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.